Darkness Within
by ericaj318
Summary: Will Loki have a soft spot when he meets Jane's sister? Only time will tell. I will be changing the story slightly. Please Read and Review :) LokiXOC JaneXThor - On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

"Jane, you're going to be late to your date," Emory said to her sister as she barged into Jane's room.

Jane rolled her eyes, "I know but I'm just trying to think and it's making it hard to stay focused. Why would Erik bring us here but then disappear?"

Emory shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know anything about your science stuff but I'm am just super glad you brought me. I can get a lot of work done on my book while we're here."

Jane smiled at her sister, "Alright, I'm ready. Do I look ok?"

"You look perfect," Emory replied, "Now, try and make the guy feel like you're there," she ordered, jokingly.

Jane nodded, "Darcy is monitoring some 'science stuff' for me. Only interrupt the date if it's very important."

Emory nodded as she basically shoved Jane out the door just in time for Darcy to burst through.

"Where's Jane?" Darcy said, looking around.

Emory laughed, "She just left for her date. Did something really important and science related happen in the last five minutes?"

Darcy squinted, "Yeah, actually. There are some really crazy readings on this thing. Like, the kind from when she first found Thor."

"Does she ever think it's weird that he came to New York a year ago but then disappeared again without so much as a hello?" Emory asked, knowing Darcy spent more time with her sister than she did.

Darcy nodded, "Yeah but he's like, basically a God so she can't really be that mad. We need to get her away from her date, you in?"

Emory took a deep breath in through her nose, reluctant to stop her sister from the first date she'd had in a long time but it could be Thor and Emory knew she'd want to know, "Let's go."

Darcy and Emory drove through London to a little restaurant, "Who should go in?" Emory asked once they pulled up on the curb.

"I'll go," Darcy said, her tone a little too excited.

"I'll be right here," Emory said, "Hurry back. I'm excited for science stuff!"

Roughly, 10 minutes later, Darcy and Jane came out of the restaurant and they drove to the location of the activity on Darcy's scanner.

"There's a bunch of kids here," Darcy commented, "Why?"

"Are you cops?" one of the kids asked, his facial expression tough but his voice timid.

"No," Jane answered, "We're scientists. Do you know where it is?"

"What's it?" Emory asked, feeling a little anxious for the first time.

"Follow me," the kid replied as he led them up a long flight of stairs. "Watch," he instructed as he threw a soda bottle from the top. Emory watched as the soda fell into nothing and then reappeared near the ceiling.

"I'm going to investigate," Jane said as she wandered off.

About an hour later, Darcy joined Emory outside of the old building, "Have you seen Jane?"

"No, I thought she was had come back to the stairs with y'all," Emory responded, "Where could she have gone? Should I start searching?"

Darcy shrugged her shoulders, "I guess we can split up and look everywhere and then I guess call the cops," she suggested.

"I don't think Jane will like that but we may not have a choice," Emory mused, walking in the direction she'd last seen Jane.

Neither found Jane so they called the cops and after 4 more hours passed, Jane came out of the building like nothing had happened.

"Why did you guys call the cops? Next thing you know we're going to have Shield surrounding the building?" Jane said, her tone frustrated.

Before Darcy and Emory could defend their decision, a thunderstorm erupted out of nowhere and stopped just as quick to reveal Thor.

Jane walked over immediately.

Emory watched as her sister was reunited with the man she loved, feeling a little jealous but quickly shoving that aside and being happy. Darcy walked over and interrupted them because the cops wanted to arrest us.

But when they touched Jane a red glow came off of her and blasted her away and all the police to the ground, "What was that?" she asked from the ground as Thor and Emory raced to her.

"I do not know," he said standing her up, "Hold on to me tightly," he instructed.

"Wait, my sister has to come. Darcy, find Erik!" Jane yelled as Emory grabbed Thor from the other side and then disappeared in a ray of blinding lights.


	2. Chapter 2

When Emory opened her eyes, she found herself in a giant golden room and a man looking at them.

"Thor, why did you bring to mortal women to Asgard? Your father will not like this," the man said.

"Jane is not well and she insisted her sister join us," Thor responded. "What is your name? I'm sorry for the rushed exit."  
"I'm Emory," she replied.

The man spoke once more, "Welcome to Asgard, ladies. Take Jane to the medics and I believe Emory may wander where she pleases."

Jane scrunched her face, "I would like to investigate this place."

"Once you are well," Thor stated as he guided them into the city.

"Emory, go anywhere but the prison. You'll know it if you get close. We'll find you once we are finished have Jane looked over," Thor said, his tone kind.

Emory hugged Jane, "I know you're gonna be fine. I'll see you in a little bit."

Emory began walking through the palace, it was beautiful and she felt very underdressed in her skinny jeans and loose tank top.

She walked down a dark staircase not knowing where she might end up but figured it couldn't be the prison as there were no guards to be seen.

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she knew at once she was in the prison and she was about to turn around when she saw Loki, the man who had torn apart her home, NYC.

"I'm surprised they haven't killed you," Emory said bravely once she reached the cell, "I know that's what we would have done had you stayed."

Loki marched up the glass, his hands together behind his back, "Ah, I see. Well, who are you? I know of no mortal women living in Asgard."

"I'm Emory Foster," she introduced herself. "So, are they going to keep you in that cage for eternity?"

"It would appear so," Loki replied as he let his eyes trail up to the ceiling, "Foster, you said?"

Emory nodded, unsure of what he knew about her.

"Are you related to my dear brother's lover?" Loki asked, standing calmly while staring out at her.

Emory wasn't afraid of this man so she answered his question, "Yes, I'm her sister. And she's here. She got poisoned by some red stuff," she blurted, not sure why she said all that she did.

Loki's lips curled into a strange but evil smile, "The Aether," he mused, "What a powerful weapon. She will be consumed by it."

"Consumed?" Emory asked, not liking the mischievous grin playing across his face.

Loki separated his hands, using them as he spoke, "It will eat her alive. It is too powerful of a force for a human body to hold."

"You seem to like the sound of that," Emory inferred, "You obviously haven't done enough soul searching in here yet."

Before either could speak again, there was a loud crash at the other end of the prison.

"What was that?" Emory asked, her tone giving away her fear.

Loki grinned, "Sounded like an unhappy prisoner who might be escaping."


	3. Chapter 3

"You should probably scurry away before he reaches this side," Loki suggested, still sporting a sly grin across his face.

Emory stood still, fear had taken over and she couldn't think or move, "Maybe he won't notice me," she whispered.

She watched as what she assumed was a man in a terrifying mask broke through his cell and began breaking out the rest of the prisoners.

He marched down the hall until he reached Loki's cell where he saw Emory. He reared back his fist to hit her but she ducked just in time and he smashed through Loki's cell instead.

Emory stood only to get the full impact of the beast's second attempt right in her chest. The hit sent her flying backwards, she closed her eyes to brace for impact. But she didn't hit the wall, instead she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to see that Loki had caught her, "Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes conveying concern.

Emory was shaken up but she didn't want to be vulnerable to a man who had the powers, Loki possessed. She was good at reading people but she couldn't see him as evil for some reason.

"I'm ok," she answered as she broke away from his hold.

"Your chest is probably shattered," Loki commented as he watched her attempting to take a deep breath.

Emory shook her head, "No, I don't think it is. I should probably get back up there and find my sister."

Loki waved his index finger back and forth, "You have to stay down here now. The threat has moved and surprisingly, you'll be safest with me."

Emory scrunched her face, "Why do you care whether I'm safe or not?"

Loki turned his lips down as he shrugged, "I don't but I can not imagine you want to run into that man again. Do what you want," he said taking a seat on the floor against the wall and opening a book.

Jane and Thor heard the prison bell going off, "What's going on?" Jane asked.

"Something is happening in the prison. You need to go with my mother while I see what is happening," Thor responded.

His mother nodded, but Jane didn't agree, "What about Emory? I don't even know where she is."

Thor shook his head, "It doesn't matter at the moment. Go find safety and hopefully she is smart enough to do the same. This is most likely nothing but I want to err on the side of caution. Now, go with my mother," he ordered before leaning down and placing his lips firmly against Jane's.

Jane kissed back willingly, having missed him for such a long time.

Once their lips parted, Thor dashed away with his hammer in tow and Jane ran after Thor's mother, not sure what was going to happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

Emory sat down in Loki's cell not sure what she was waiting for. Thor came through and saw Loki's cell was open.

"What happened?" Thor demanded.

Loki stood, "Nothing of my fault, brother. A prisoner broke out and he threw your little girlfriend's sister into my cell," he responded.

Emory stood, "He's telling the truth. The monster went out the stairs to the left," she stated, hoping to be helpful.

Thor nodded, "Go to the throne room and await me there. Loki, I hope for your sake you know to stay here. I don't have time to chain you to the wall."

Loki rolled his eyes, "Dearest brother, I have no need to go wandering the palace. If it will appease you have Emory here raise the back up cell wall," he gestured to the wall.

Thor nodded once more, "Emory hit the red button over on that wall and then to the throne room you go," he ordered as he dashed out of the prison.

"I guess this is goodbye," Emory said as she stood to leave the cell, "Thank you for saving my life."

Loki's lips turned into an evil grin, "Do not mention it again, understood? I can't have people thinking I've turned over a new leaf. Go on to the throne room and then if I were you, I would get back to your home. It would appear your sister's presence has made us very vulnerable."

Emory didn't respond as she stepped out and trapped Loki back in his cell. She walked slowly to the throne room and once she walked in, she couldn't have prepared herself for what she saw.

There was some kind of ship in the middle of the room, columns down everywhere and bodies all over the floor. Before she could look around anymore, Jane and Thor emerged.

"My mother was killed," Thor announced causing Jane's face to twist into sadness.

"I'm so sorry," Jane said, "This is all my fault," she finished, her tone weakened by both guilt and the weight of the Aether.

Thor put his finger to her lip, "There is nothing to be sorry for other than a life lost. I chose to bring you here which means her death is on my shoulders. I have to go tell Loki. Prepare for the funeral."

Jane and Emory walked out of the throne room and into a dressing room to change for the funeral. They both put on dark purple dresses, the sisters matched.

"Where were you during the attack?" Jane asked, "I was so worried about you."

Emory smiled, "I was worried too but I was in the prison and Thor's brother Loki saved me."

"The same Loki who nearly destroyed New York?" Jane asked, her face puzzled.

Emory nodded, "The same one. I don't think he's evil necessarily just misunderstood. It's like he suffers from middle child/adopted syndrome."

Jane shook her head, "Don't go see him again. He caused all sorts of problems when I first met Thor too. He's just taking advantage of you and I don't want you getting hurt, promise me?"

Emory didn't want to promise, it seemed so final, so she nodded but with her fingers crossed behind her back.

Once the girls were ready, they made their way to the castle's entrance to say goodbye to the Queen.

During the funeral, Emory was distracted by the fact that the Queen's other son was locked up, mourning alone. So she decided to sneak away.


	5. Chapter 5

Emory walked back down into the prison not stopping herself as she opened the prison door to join Loki once more. From outside it had appeared like he was fine but it was an illusion and he was on the ground surrounded by a destroyed room.

"Loki, are you ok?" she asked as she took a seat on the floor.

Loki looked up at her, his eyes puffy from crying but just briefly because he used his magic to fix his appearance, "I'm fine. Why are you back here?"

Emory knew he wouldn't show her his vulnerable side again but she didn't care, "I'm sorry to bother you. I was just worried about you. Thor should have let you attend."

Loki laughed, "After all I've done, I should be killed but my brother is weak."

He was different than he'd been earlier and she could only imagine it was to hide the pain he was feeling. She just looked at him, "I'm just here to be with you so you're not alone. I will sit silently."

Loki shook his head, "Have it your way."

They sat in silence not looking at eachother until Thor and Jane appeared. "How did I know you would have charmed her enough to come back here?" Thor said as he took in the sight of his brother and Emory sitting and staring at eachother.

"I have done nothing of the sort. She is dim enough to believe that there is some good in me," Loki said, pushing her away with an insult.

Thor shook his head, "Loki, I need your help and I am going to let you out in order to do that. Can I trust you?"

Emory stood, intrigued by the brother's exchange. Loki laughed, "You know the answer to that but I prefer to get out of here so what is the plan?"

"We must get the Aether out of Jane. Will you help?" Thor asked and that's when Emory noticed he was holding her sister up because she had become so weak.

Loki nodded, "Yes. What are you going to do with the sister?" he asked looking at Emory.

Thor nodded as well, "She will be our distraction as she will use the bifrost to leave and go back to Earth while we sneak out in one of your secret ways."

Emory furrowed her brow, "I need to stay with my sister. I'm coming."

Loki shook his head, "We can't sneak out more than three by my method. You must go. We will see each other again," he said in a way that made it sound like a promise and a threat.

Emory nodded, "Open the cell and I will tell my sister goodbye and go."

Thor did as she asked and she walked out followed by Loki who Thor quickly slapped cuffs on. Jane perked up slightly as she raised a hand to slap Loki on the face, "That is for New York."

Loki merely smiled in response. Emory shook her head as she hugged her sister, "Please come back in one piece," she requested.

Jane hugged her back, "I promise I will. Be safe on your travels back."

Thor grabbed Jane, "We have to go."

Emory nodded as she turned to leave, "Goodbye," she said softly.

She was stopped by someone grasping her wrist, she turned to see Loki stopping her. He was looking at her very intensly before he leaned forward and placed his lips chastely against hers. When he pulled away, he whispered, "Thank you for believing that I have something left to offer this world. You will be my strength on this quest. I'll see on you your planet someday." He turned and left shouting something to make it seem like he didn't care at all and Emory did as she was told and went home.

The End

A/N: I'm hoping to see what happens if Loki runs into Emory in _Thor 3._


End file.
